Train
Train est un groupe de rock alternatif originaire de San Francisco formé en 1994 et qui comporte actuellement 3 membres. Formation En 1994, le groupe était alors composé de deux membres : Patrick Monahan comme chanteur principal et Rob Hotchkiss comme guitariste et chanteur. Le groupe se rend dans des cafés et des clubs locaux et se font rapidement rejoindre par Jimmy Stafford à la guitare, Charlie Colin à la basse et par Scott Underwood à la batterie. En 1997 ils firent une tournée nationale en faisant la première partie de Barenaked Ladies et Counting Crows. Ils devront auto-financé leur premier album avant que Columbia qui les avait rejeté en 1996 ne les accepte. En 2003 Rob Hotchkiss quitte le groupe ainsi que Charlie Colin. Ce dernier est remplacé par Johny Colt jusqu'en 2006. Brandon Bush, arrive en 2003 pour jouer du piano et du synthétiseur mais quitte le groupe aussi en 2006 au moment où le groupe entame sa pause afin de retourner dans leur famille. En avril 2009 seul Patrick Monahan, Jimmy Stafford et Scott Underwood sont présents. Membres Actuels Patrick Monahan thumb|left|120px Chanteur principal du groupe il est né le 28 février 1969 à Erié en Pennsylvanie. Avant de faire parti de Train il a été membre d'un cover band reprenant les chansons de Led Zepplin. Il a également une carrière solo. C'est le plus jeune d'une fraterie de 7 enfants et devint oncle à ses 5 ans. Il est le descendant une lignée irlandaise. Jimmy Stafford thumb|left|120px C'est le bassiste du groupe. Il joue également de la mandoline et fait les choeurs. Scott Underwood thumb|left|120px Batteur du groupe il joue également des percussions. Anciens *Rob Hotchkiss *Charlie Colin *Brandon Bush *Johnny Colt Discographie Albums 'Train (1998)' thumb|200px Train 'est le premier album studio du groupe, sorti le 24 février 1998. Il a été certifié disque de platine en 2000. #Meet Virginia #I Am #If You Leave #Homesick #Free #Blind #Eggplant #Idaho #Days #Rat #Swaying #Train #Heavy 'Drops of Jupiter (2001) thumb|188px|Drops Of Jupiter (2001) Drops of Jupiter est le second album studio du groupe, sorti le 27 mars 2001. Il a été certifié double disque de platine aux États-Unis et au Canada. Cet album a permis au groupe de remporté l'award du "Best Rock Song" et celui du "Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s)". 4 chansons bonus existent pour cet album : It's Love, Sweet Rain, Sharks et This Is Not Your Life. #She's on Fire #I Wish You Would #Drops of Jupiter (Tell Me) #It's About You #Hopeless #Respect #Let It Roll #Something More #Whipping Boy #Getaway #Mississippi 'My Private Nation (2003)' thumb|200px My Private Nation est le troisième album studio du groupe, sorti le 3 juin 2003. Il a été certifié disque de platine aux États-Unis. La version européenne comporte la chanson Better Off Alive et la version japonaise Out Here in the Open à la place d'une version radio de When I Look to the Sky qui est uniquement dans la version américaine. L'album a été réedité en version CD + DVD le 8 février 2005. #Calling All Angels #All American Girl #When I Look to the Sky #Save The Day #My Private Nation #Get to Me #Counting Airplanes #Following Rita #Your Every Color #Lincoln Avenue #I'm About to Come Alive #When I Look to the Sky (Radio) 'For Me, It's You (2006)' thumb|200px For Me, It's You est le quatrième album studio du groupe, sorti le 31 janvier 2006. L'album a été app laudit par la critique mais a été un échec commercial, le disque ne recevant aucune récompense et ne restant que peu de temps dans les charts. 2 titres bonus pour cet album sont disponible sur iTunes : Coming Home et I Wanna Believe. #All I Ever Wanted #Get Out #Cab #Give Myself to You #Am I Reaching You Now #If I Can't Change Your Mind #All I Hear #Shelter Me #Explanation #Always Remember #I'm Not Waiting in Line #Skyscraper #For Me, It's You 'Save Me San Francisco (2009)' thumbSave Me San Francisco 'est le cinquième album studio du groupe, sorti le 27 octobre 2009. #Save Me San Francisco #Hey Soul Sister #I Got You #Parachute #This Ain't Goodbye #If It's Love #You Already Know #Words #Brick by Brick #Breakfast in Bed #Marry Me 'California 37 (2012) thumb|200pxCalifornia 37 est le sixième album studio du groupe sorti le 13 avril 2012. Le single Drive By sorti en janvier 2012 arrive 10ème au Billboard Hot 100 et est certifié disque de platine en Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande. Il sera suivi des singles 50 Ways to Say Goodbye, Bruises et Mermaid. Une version Itunes US et européenne a vue le jour avec le titre To Be Loved en prime. #This'll Be My Year #Drive By #Feels Good at First #Bruises (feat. Ashley Monroe) #50 Ways to Say Goodbye #You Can Finally Meet My Mom #Sing Together #Mermaid #California 37 #We Were Made for This #When the Fog Rolls In EP 'One and a Half (1998)' thumb|200px One and a Half est le premier EP du groupe. Il est sorti en 1999. La chanson Ramble On est une cover de celle de Led Zepplin. #Counting on You #Hopeless #Ramble On # Sweet Rain #The Highway #Meet Virginia (version acoustique) 'Get to Me (2005)' thumb|200pxGet to Me est le second EP du groupe. Il est sorti le 16 août 2005. #Get to Me (Radio) #Get to Me (Live) #Flatfoot (Live) Galeries Train.jpg Train 02.jpg Récompenses 2002 *Grammy Awards: Meilleure chanson rock pour Drops of Jupiter (Tell Me). *Grammy Awards: Meilleur arrangement vocal accompagnant le chanteur pour Drops of Jupiter (Tell Me). 2011 *Grammy Awards: Meilleur performance pop d'un duo ou groupe *Billboard Music Awards: Meilleur artiste rock. *Billboard Music Awards: Meilleur chanson rock pour Hey, Soul Sister. *ASCAP Pop Music Awards: Chanson de l'année pour Hey, Soul Sister. Vidéos Drops of Jupiter thumb|left|270 px|Something Morethumb|right|270 px|Drops of Jupiter thumb|left|270 px|She's on Fire My Private Nation thumb|left|270 px|Calling All Angelsthumb|right|270 px|When I Look to the Sky For Me, It's You thumb|left|270 px|Cabthumb|right|270 px|Give Myself to You Save Me, San Francisco thumb|left|270 px|Save Me, San Franciscothumb|right|270 px|Marry Me thumb|left|270px|Hey, Soul Sister California 37 thumb|left|270 px|Bruises (feat Ashley Monroe)thumb|right|270 px|Mermaid thumb|left|270 px|50 Ways To Say Goodbyethumb|right|270 px|Drive By Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Musiciens External links Drops of Jupiter on wikia